1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to U-flow tubes for circulating heat exchanger fluids having specialized patterns of internal bumps in the side and crossover passages improving the flow of heat exchanger fluid through the tubes and heat exchanger operation while assuring the high strength brazing of plates together to form a tube.
2. Description of Related Art
In the heat exchanger disclosed in application U. S. Ser. No. 724,033, filed Jul. 1, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,878 for U-FLOW HEAT EXCHANGER TUBING WITH IMPROVED FLUID FLOW DISTRIBUTION, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, and hereby incorporated by reference, a multi tube heat evaporator for an air conditioning system is disclosed in which U-flow tubes with specialized internal bump patterns are employed to improve the flow of refrigerant through the tubes so that dry out areas that might otherwise occur in the tubes are eliminated or materially reduced and consequently the evaporator operates with higher efficiency.